


Sans-Mates

by Just_a_Teenage_Girl



Series: Prompts for those of Writer's Block [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Just_a_Teenage_Girl
Summary: A oneshot I wrote that is rather small. It's my first post. Contains mentions of adult subjects, other than that, it SFW.





	

You love puns, so when you out found that your SOULmate had greeted you with the whoopee cushion in the hand trick, you were enthralled! That was, until the day the dark side came out. You were always a hands on type of love so you appreciated all the small touches he gave you... until some of them started to get a little... dirty. Then came the lewd and sexual jokes. the first one he pulled on you was in New Grillby's. You felt your whole face go red and ran off to the restroom to put more 'makeup' on. Ever since then, he's been using your SOULbond to tell you every lewd or sexual joke he comes up with! For example, you'll be grocery shopping, then he'll tell you a joke. Your face turns red, then you scream out loud,  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAAANSSSSSSSS!!!!"  
He loves it every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's more of a paragraph, but I think it's cute and tots worth it!


End file.
